


Confession

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: My friend suggested me to that I write Lucina and Gerome, and that Minerva does weird antics to get them together. Well, for me, trying to write that, and looking at the final product, that didn't end well. Whoops, sorry. This is my favorite ship in Awakening. They are so cute together, so adorable. EEEE! Minerva probably was protective of Gerome at first, but when she got comfortable with Lucina, she plays with her at every moment she gets with her.





	

It was a cool, sunny day, Gerome was up in the sky, to feel the nice breeze. He sighed, trying to keep his thoughts away from the one person he care most about, she was kind, caring, strong, a leader, he would die for her, but she would never allow it. His thoughts, when he was away from his duties, were preoccupied with her, every passing moment, was about her. He flew Minerva back into the stables, and got her back in to hers. Gerome started to cut up some apples, since it was her favorite food, he then started to feed her. Minerva slightly growled, knowing his feelings towards a certain princess. 

"What's wrong, Minerva," he asked. She growled, trying to tell him something. "W-What, no I could never, she is a princess, I'm here retainer, n-nothing else," he blushed. Minvera then made a snorting sound, that sounded like she was laughing at him. "Please Minerva, eat your food. You know as well as I do, it's never going to happen. I'm not even worthy of her love." The wyvern looked at him, telling him that he was very much wrong. If she could prove it, she would. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." 

Gerome left the stables and made his way back to the castle. If he could one thing well, it was to suppress his feelings, Minerva was the only one who could tell how he was feeling. He sighed as he walked in through the castle doors. 

"Ah, Gerome, thank you for coming," Lucina said. 

There she was, the woman he loved, the woman was willing to die for. Her voice was so soothing to her, and her smile, the most beautiful one he has ever seen. It always made melt whenever she smile, to hear her voice, to hear her laugh. She would do that a lot growing up, but after a while, she had to become the person she had become. She still laughed and smiled, but it was less nowadays, which saddened him. 

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm alright," he replied. He wanted to tell her something, but he was afraid. He loved her ever since they were young. At first, it was just a little petty crush. Everyone fell for the princess, thinking that they would actually get to be with her. Now, it was actual love he felt for her, spending so much time with her, being near her, fighting for her, he couldn't stop thinking of her, no matter what was going on. 

"Are you sure, you seem, a bit out of it." 

"Yes, I am sure." 

"Very well, if you need someone to talk to, then I'm here for you." 

"Thank you, but please concern yourself over something more important," he told her, with a sullen tone in his voice. "What is it that you want me for?" 

"Oh, that, I wanted you to give supplies to a village, to the west," she said, sorrowful. She really wanted to know what was on his mind, because she too, was feeling the same way.

"If that is what you wish." 

Lucina watched Gerome leave, but she wanted tell him something. "Gerome!" He turned around to look at her, but she was rushing to figure out her words. "A-Are you sure that you are okay," she blurted out. She felt so dumb, she didn't know why she said that. All she wanted to ask was to go grab some dinner later, or something like that. 

"Yes, milady, please do not worry about me," he replied. 

He walked out of the castle, going to go get the supplies he needed to get. He brought all of the food and everything to Minerva, and suited her up to bring all of it the village. She shook everything off and started to play with him. 

"Minerva stop, this is important," he reasoned. She growled, telling him that his feelings towards are important. "Please, not right now, we need to get these supplies to the villagers." Minerva then started to pounce around, making her way to the castle. Gerome followed her, trying to get her stop her antics. He had finally caught up with her, seeing that Lucina was playing with her. He heard her infectious laugh, so soothing, but he ended up sighing anyways, he needed to get Minerva to help him. "Milady, I'm sorry about her." 

"Gerome, what's with the honorifics. It's very odd of you to use them." 

"Uh, sorry." 

"It's alright, we are close enough you can use my name." 

He didn't say a word. He needed to say something, before Minerva did something. "Well, I better get going," he said, getting on the saddle. "Minerva, away," he added, directing her through the window, to the village. Minerva wasn't all that happy, but she still listened to Gerome. 

He got all of the supplies to the village, and arrived back home, safely. For the next few days, he avoided Lucina, if she didn't need to. Minerva did her best getting the two together, she knew that the both of them loved each other. She stole Gerome's axe, giving it to Lucina, she would always go to Lucina and play with her, whenever she was out of her stable, she even stole Lucina's sacred sword and gave it to Gerome. Anything Minerva could do to get the to two together, she would do it. 

"Hello there, Gerome," Lucina greeted. 

"Lucina, how does this day treat you," Gerome asked. 

"Well, and you?" 

"Uh, well, I have been thinking." 

"Thinking about what?" 

"I, uh, I'm not a man to woo you with honeyed words, but....you know, forget it. I can't do this." 

"Hm? Well, I need you to do something, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, what is it that you want me to do?" 

"I have to leave for a little bit, do you mind holding down the country, while I'm gone?" 

"It would be my honor." 

"Thank you," Lucina smiled as she was leaving. 

"You're welcome," he said, watching her walk away. Minerva sighed, in irritation, and whacking him with her tail. "Hey, what was that for?!" 

After a few more days, when she arrived back, Lucina met Gerome by a tree, in the castle garden. 

"Why are you staring, longingly at that tree," she asked. 

"Thinking," he replied. 

"About what?" 

"How I should tell my feelings towards someone." 

"Towards you," he blushed, but he didn't show it. It was easy for him, he had his mask on his face. 

As for Lucina, her face became a deep red. "F-For m-m-me?" 

He became nervous, which was a new feeling for him. "Y-Yes. I'm surprised you didn't pick up on what Minerva was trying to do." 

"All of that, was for her, to get us, together?" 

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry." 

"Hehehe, why didn't you say anything earlier. Truth be told, I love you too, since we were children." 

"What really?" 

"Yes." 

"I loved you since then, as well." 

Lucina closed the distance between the two of them, and kissed his lips. For him, her lips were nice and soft, he loved the feeling of them being on his. He didn't want to release, but knowing that they needed air, he let go of her. Lucina looked at him, with a smile, as he took off his mask, to show her, how he was feeling. She gave him a hug, and put head on his shoulder, and looked at the stars with him. He held her close, and star gazed with her.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend suggested me to that I write Lucina and Gerome, and that Minerva does weird antics to get them together. Well, for me, trying to write that, and looking at the final product, that didn't end well. Whoops, sorry. This is my favorite ship in Awakening. They are so cute together, so adorable. EEEE! Minerva probably was protective of Gerome at first, but when she got comfortable with Lucina, she plays with her at every moment she gets with her.


End file.
